


In my own skin

by Drowse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Crowley is younger than Bobby, AU Crowley isn't a demon, Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Crobby - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Crowley, Fluff and Smut, Human Crowley, M/M, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Selling, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, ftm character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has a young man living with him. This young man is not what he appears to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my own skin

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my old "Labels are bullshit" fic, which has been deleted. I hope to make this a series of ficlets involving Crowley (as he is in this story) and Bobby. Hope you enjoy!

Bobby met Crowley on a hunt. A hunt in his own town. Crowley's new house was filled with ghosts, some that wanted to hurt him. And hurt them they did. They'd messed him up pretty badly. Since Crowley didn't have any family or friends in town, Bobby asked the young man to come stay with him until he got all healed up. At first it was awkward, for both of them. Bobby had to help Crowley do the simplest of things. After the awkwardness came normalcy, it became normal for both men. Bobby would help Crowley do things and Crowley would help Bobby research, since he could sit and turn pages in books. Crowley had been there so long Bobby had forgotten what it's like without him. And he doesn't think he wants to know. He had developed feelings for Crowley, but he dismissed it, he thought it's like when nurses fall in love with their patients. That's all Crowley is, a patient...right? And anyways, it would never work, Bobby wasn't gay. Was he? He wasn't even sure Crowley was gay. And if he was he wouldn't want an old fart like Bobby. Now Crowley is almost all the way healed, he was walking and acting just fine, with the occasional limp. Bobby wanted him to stay, he liked the companionship but he didn't know how to say it. He may have been falling for the kid. But he didn't know how to say that either, he'd never fallen for a guy before.

 

One night, Bobby and Crowley were sitting in the den, researching and having a beer. Crowley was still kind of new to this whole 'hunter' thing. He came across a passage in a book about crossroad demons. He read the part about selling your soul to get something you want. "I wish I'd done that." he said out loud. "Done what?" Bobby asked, returned from the kitchen with two beers. "Made a deal with a crossroads demon." Crowley answered, opening his beer and taking a sip. "Boy, I outta knock you outta yer chair. That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" Bobby said, livid that Crowley would even think about that. "Bobby, if you want something bad enough you'll do anything to get it." Crowley stated. Bobby knew that all too well, he'd sold his own soul once upon a time. Bobby didn't say anything else. Crowley got to thinking. Tonight was the night he would tell Bobby his secret. He only hoped he wouldn't react badly. He took a deep breath. "Bobby, do you know why I left home?" Crowley said finally. They'd learned a lot about each other while Crowley lived there but that's one thing they never talked about. Bobby shook his head. "My father used to beat me." Crowley announced. 

 

Bobby could relate to that, his own father beat him and his mother for years. "Mine too." he said, tears in his eyes. Crowley had never seen the hunter cry before. "What'd you do?" he asked. "Shot him." Bobby replied coldly. Crowley looked at the floor, not wanting to stare the hunter in the face while he was about to cry. "Wow." he whispered. "I wish I'd been man enough to do that." Bobby chuckled, then wiped the tears from his eyes. "But I was just a little girl back then." Crowley stated. Wait. Little girl? Bobby looked up at the man, wide eye and puzzled. "My father used to beat me because he didn't want his daughter becoming a lesbian." Crowley took a long swig of beer. That confession had explained so much to Bobby. Crowley had never wanted Bobby to help him bathe, even though Bobby assured him he'd seen it all before. Of course, he'd seen him shirtless before (only for split seconds) and Crowley didn't have breasts, but could he really have a vagina? "So, I left." Crowley continued. "I raised the money for my top surgery and started testosterone." That explained it, Crowley did have facial hair and noticeable body hair that women didn't have. 

 

He wasn't a woman. Crowley was all man to Bobby, no matter what way he'd been born. And that didn't change the way he felt about him. "Is that all?" Bobby asked. "And did I mention that I'm gay." Crowley chuckled. "You-you like other guys?" Bobby asked. Crowley nodded. Bobby just stared at the younger man. "So let me get this straight." he said finally. "You're a man, that was born a woman, who likes other men." Bobby stated. Crowley nodded. "I'm a gay trans man." he announced, sipping his beer. "But labels are bullshit to me." Crowley said, taking another sip of his beer. "Well, I'm a man, born a man, who likes women and one man. What is my label?" Bobby asked. "Cissexual and I guess straight with bisexual tendencies." Crowley answered. "Wait, who's the one man?" Crowley asked, his brain just now processing what had been said. Bobby smiled then put his hand on Crowley's thigh and squeezed. "You." he answered. Crowley couldn't believe it. Bobby leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. Bobby snaked his hand up Crowley's shirt and rubbed his nipples with his thumbs. "I can't feel them that much." Crowley said. Bobby went lower. Bobby ran his fingertips over Crowley's ribs. 

 

Crowley closed his eyes and bit his lip. Crowley pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere. Bobby kissed and bit his neck and collarbones. "Take me upstairs Bobby." he moaned. Bobby smiled and took the man upstairs to his bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Bobby pulled off his hat, plaid shirt and undershirt, revealing his hairy chest. Crowley ran his hands down Bobby's chest. "Fuck." he said. "What?" replied Bobby. "Your chest is so sexy." Crowley declared. Bobby smiled shyly. The men slipped their jeans off and laid on the bed. Bobby traced the now noticed scars under Crowley's pecs with his finger. He kissed them. His cock grew hard in his underwear. He couldn't wait to see Crowley naked. Bobby tugged Crowley's underwear, trying to pull them down. Crowley held them up, looking sheepish. "You nervous?" Bobby asked. Crowley nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?"   
Bobby asked. "Yes." Crowley answered. He kissed Bobby's lips softly. He closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. "I've wanted you for so long." he whispered.

 

"We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with." Bobby said, rubbing Crowley's shoulder. "And if you want me to stop I will." he kissed Crowley's neck. "You just say the word and I'll stop, I promise." Bobby ran his finger down Crowley's tummy. Crowley really wanted him. But he was a little uncomfortable having sex. This wasn't his first time, but it was his first time voluntarily. Maybe they should've talked about this before they actually did it but it was happening now. He wanted this to happen so he reached down and put his hands in the waistband of Bobby's underwear. Bobby pulled his underwear off, revealing his thick 7 inch cock. Crowley reached down and stroked the older man's member. "Damn Bobby." he said quietly. He rolled over on top of the hunter and kissed his hairy chest. Bobby held the back of Crowley's head as he moved lower and lower. Crowley moved down to Bobby's cock which was rock hard and leaking. 

 

Bobby hadn't been this turned on in a long time. The only action he ever got was from his right hand. Crowley licked the precum off Bobby's head. It was salty, as the hunter ate a lot of meat. If this was to be a regular thing, Crowley would have to make him eat more fruit. He sucked the tip of Bobby's throbbing cock. Bobby opened his legs wider as Crowley sucked. Crowley went further down on his dick. "Fuck, Crowley." Bobby moaned. Bobby closed his eyes and licked his lips. Before long Bobby was a whimpering mess as Crowley was sucking and licking his cock and balls. Crowley stared up at Bobby as he watched his cock going in and out of Crowley's mouth. Bobby's stomach tensed a little. He knew he wouldn't last much longer with Crowley's mouth. He pulled Crowley off him and pulled him up to kiss him. The men sat up on the bed, entangled in each other. "I want to see you." he whispered. 

 

Crowley got very nervous again. He took a deep breath. "Take your time, baby. I'm not rushing you." Bobby cooed, kissing his neck. Crowley leaned back and let Bobby pull his underwear off. Once off, Bobby stared at Crowley's privates like they were buried treasure or something. Perhaps to him they were. Crowley chuckled. Bobby took his hand and rubbed just under Crowley's belly button with his thumb. "What do you want me to do?" Bobby asked. "What would you normally do?" Crowley asked. Bobby chuckled to himself. "Boy, the only partner I've had in a while is my right hand." he said. Crowley said nothing. "And this is my first time with a guy, a trans guy at that. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Bobby replied. "Okay." Crowley stated. "Do what you want and I'll tell you if it makes me uncomfortable." Bobby smiled. He kissed Crowley's lips and planted little kisses along his jawline. "Lay flat on you back and open your legs nice and wide for me." he whispered into Crowley's ear.

 

Crowley slowly leaned back on his lover's bed and opened his legs. Bobby got between them. He stared at Crowley's little cock (was that the right term?), which was erect and swollen. "Fuck." Bobby declared under his breath. "What?" Crowley asked, worried that he was disgusted by his body. "Your cock is so hard." Bobby said. He gently rubbed it with his index finger causing the man above him to moan. It didn't help that Bobby was breathing on his cock. Crowley squirmed. He wanted Bobby's mouth. Apparently Bobby got the message. He put the tip of Crowley's cock between his lips and sucked slowly. Bobby ran his hands up Crowley's stomach and chest as he moaned. "Bobby, suck me. God yes." Crowley moaned loudly. Bobby looked up at him and smiled around his cock. He kept sucking. Crowley grabbed Bobby's hand and held it. Bobby started to lick and suck faster.   
Crowley whimpered. "Bobby stop." Crowley commanded. Bobby stopped immediately and backed up. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes. But if you kept doing that I was going to cum." Crowley sighed. 

 

Bobby smiled and crawled back to Crowley. "That's the idea." he laughed. "I know." Crowley said, kissing his lips. "But I want you inside me." he growled, biting Bobby's lip as he kissed him. Bobby smiled into the kiss. Crowley looked into Bobby's eyes and reached down to rub himself. "Fuck me Bobby." he whispered. He rubbed his front hole. It was wet with Bobby's spit and his own juices. So fucking wet. He wanted to be fucked. To be fucked by Bobby Singer, a man he'd fallen head over heels for. He'd never felt this way, never felt his intense desire. Sure, he'd jerked off before, (a lot actually) but he'd never wanted something inside of him. Bobby reached to the bedside table for a condom. He unwrapped it and put it on. He was ready, he had been for a long time. "Bobby, please." he whined. "Where do you want my cock?" Bobby asked, half talking dirty and half clarifying where he wanted to be penetrated. "In my front hole." Crowley said, almost shaking with anticipation. Bobby smiled and kissed Crowley's collar bone. Bobby positioned himself to Crowley's entrance. 

 

Crowley gave him the go ahead and he pushed himself inside slowly. Crowley was tight, most likely a virgin. When he was finally all inside, Crowley clenched around him. Bobby knew he wouldn't last very long. He was older and hadn't been with anyone in a very long time. He only hoped Crowley wouldn't be disappointed with his 'performance'. Crowley nodded and Bobby started to thrust slowly. He wanted to take it slow, just in case Crowley became uncomfortable during. He didn't want Crowley to feel any discomfort at all. "Oh god Crowley." Bobby moaned. Crowley held Bobby's sides as he thrusted. They kissed, their sweaty bodies pressing together. Crowley wrapped his legs around Bobby, like he was try to pull him in further. "Bobby, that feels so good." Crowley moaned in a hoarse voice. He tilted his head back and Bobby kissed his sweaty neck. "I know baby, I know." Bobby moaned back, going a little faster. Crowley lifted his arms above his head, his eyes closed, moaning in pleasure. Bobby looked down at him. Bobby found him so gorgeous, perfect even. He went a little faster, really pounding Crowley into the mattress. 

 

If they do this again, maybe they'll try another position or maybe Crowley could top. Bobby wouldn't be opposed to Crowley fucking him. Only because it was Crowley. "Damn boy." Bobby moaned, going faster and harder than before. "Fuck Bobby!" Crowley almost screamed. They were sweaty and the room smelled like sex. Such a wonderful scent. Crowley reached down to rub his little cock, making his pleasure intensify as he purposefully clenched on Bobby's. "Crowley, I'm gonna cum soon." Bobby panted out. Crowley swallowed hard. "Me too." he replied. "Oh god Bobby fuck me." he whimpered, rubbing himself frantically. He pushed to meet Bobby's cock, sliding in and out of his wet hole. Bobby looked down at what he was fucking. He saw his cock being swallowed by Crowley's hole. "So fucking hot." he said under his breath. Crowley could feel his orgasm approaching. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth like he was silently screaming. Bobby's moans started to pick up too, he was very close as well.

 

Crowley's muscles clenched around Bobby's cock. "I'm cumming." he announced. It only took one more hard thrust and it was all over for him. "Bobby!" he screamed as he came, coating Bobby's dick with his cum. "Fuck Crowley." Bobby moaned, still thrusting. "Oh god Crowley, I'm gonna cum." he moaned louder. "That's it, cum for me baby." Crowley cooed, staring up at the look of pleasure on the older man's face. "Oh Crowley!" he screamed. "OH GOD!" Bobby came. He collapsed on top of the now droopy eyed Crowley, still riding out his orgasm. He panted into Crowley's neck. He leaned up and smiled sleepily at his lover. He pulled out and rolled over. Bobby removed his protection, tied it and tossed it in the trash can in his room. Crowley scooted close and laid his head on Bobby's chest, who wrapped his arm around him. He was too tired to talk, or move. Crowley looked up at him. Bobby pecked his lips a few times before sighing happily. He looked back up at the ceiling. Bobby Singer was happy. Something he didn't feel often enough. 

 

He was very happy, the happiest he'd been about anything (other than his boys coming home in one piece) in a long time. And it wasn't just the sex, (but the sex was fucking amazing), he was happy because the man he liked, a lot (and maybe even loved) was in his arms. He'd enjoyed the sex but this is what he really wanted, Crowley in his arms. Bobby looked back down at Crowley who's eyes were closed, presumably sleeping. So Bobby followed suit. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with his lover cuddled up in his arms.


End file.
